When You Need Me
by SolidBabe
Summary: A short One-shot about how Casey will always be there for April.


**A/N) Just a short one shot I decided to write because I missed Casey ;-)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

The normal people of New York were either sound asleep or at home watching TV. The not so normal people of New York were either robbing something or hanging out in ally ways.

Except one not so normal- slightly ordinary boy of seventeen. He would usually be out bashing Purple Dragon heads in or stopping some freak mutant. But tonight, the young vigilante was out for the count.

He was snoring loudly, the TV was buzzing on low volume. His body was stretched out on the old tattered couch,, his head hung back over the arm rest as he shifted in his sleep. Staying up four consecutive nights in a row really had a toll on him. Not even the loud bashes of trash cans and raccoons squealing in the ally below his apartment woke him up. Somewhere sirens went off, and an old lady yelled at someone, Somebody played their guitar loudly next door.

Casey Jones slept through it all.

Until the phone rang.

He jolted awake and fell off the couch with a loud thud and groan. He rubbed his head and snatched his vibrating phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?" He said barley as a huge yawn nearly split his head.

"Casey? Were-were you asleep?" A soft voice on the other line asked worriedly.

He nodded, forgetting that the other person couldn't see him through the phone, "I was, but it doesn't matter. What's up." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, waking up for the person on the other line.

"Oh, never mind then... s-sorry I disturbed you. It's not I-important." She stammered slightly in dismay.

Casey didn't miss that beat, "No, I'm fine. Really. What's wrong April?" Her stood up ready for what ever she needed.

Suddenly he heard light sobbing come through the receiver. This caused his heart to freeze. What was wrong? Had he done something? No it couldn't be him. He hadn't seen April for a week.

"April, baby, tell me." He practically begged through the phone.

After a couple of agonizing seconds he heard her take a deep breath to compose herself, "I- it's nothing I just... wanted to talk to you... I had another..." She paused for a painful second, "Nightmare. Only it was ten times worse this time... it was so real, I could- s- see the Kraang with their sharp scalpels and... never mind. Just forget it. Good night Casey." She stayed silent for a second... no answer.

She sighed, he must have fallen asleep. Poor guy. She was constantly bothering him with her nightmares and horrible visions. She really had to learn how to control them.

A loud Knock came at the door. She gasped slightly, Who could that be? At this hour...

Slowly, she snood up, wrapped her robe around and went down to the door, quietly so she wouldn't wake her dad up. She gingerly reached for the door knob and let it crack open.

The door burst open pushing her back, but before she could even stumble she was enveloped in a tight warm embrace. It took her literally half a minute to relize Casey was hugging her as if she would melt any second.

"Casey... what? What are you doing here?" She pulled away, shock written in her eyes.

He looked back at her through the dark, "You said you had a night mare... I figured you needed some comfort or something." He looked dead serious.

She stared, she slowly reached for him and placed her hand on his chest, "You... ran all the way here?" She couldn't help let a small smile spread on her face for this boy. He was so eccentric, but sweet at the same time.

He nodded his hair falling over his eyes. She smield wider, "For me?"

He nodded again. It seemed so simple to him. She felt her heart warm up for this boy.

"Casey, you didn't have to... I would have been fine it was just-"

He cut her off with a rough sudden kiss. She practically melted for a moment before he pulled away, cupping her face, "Yes I did. I would do anything for you April. Anything."

She let out a small sigh as he pulled her into another warm hug, "Thanks Casey."

Without warning he whisked her off her feet and fell into her couch. She nuzzled herself against his chest, as he rested his chin on her soft red hair. He couldn't help the yawn that slipped from him, now that the adrenalin had warn off.

She giggled slightly, "Tired?"

"Mhmm." Came a sleepy reply.

She tilted her head up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "You should have stayed home."

He yawned again, "Then I would have broken my promise."

"What promise is that?"

He kissed her forehead softly, "To always be there for you when you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like'd it. Even if it was short. I could so picture Casey doing this!<strong>


End file.
